


Love Pains

by LemonAndBiscuits



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional!Zoro, Give Zoro emotions 2k19!, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love sucks, M/M, Oblivious!Sanji, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAndBiscuits/pseuds/LemonAndBiscuits
Summary: Zoro deals with his emotions regarding a certain cook. He never meant to let it go so far.





	Love Pains

Zoro never believed he would ever “fall in love”.

He didn’t believe it when his father left his mother to marry some chick five years younger than his mother and he didn’t believe it when his mother tossed him aside to desperately throw herself at shitty men in an attempt to get back at her ex-husband. Both of them were a prime example of what Zoro believed to be that fairytale “love” that people spoke of.

It wasn’t like he gave other people shit for believing in it, either. He just figured “love” wasn’t for him and that’s exactly what he told everyone else that bothered to ask. Some people were weirded out, not that Zoro gave a fuck, but those close to him simply accepted it and left it as is.

So, when Zoro met Sanji, this desperate and ridiculous guy that was both a mixture of his deadbeat father and shitty mother, he wasn’t surprised when the shitty bastard gave him shit for not being into “love”. He still remembered the ridiculous argument that he got into with the guy, that escalated from scoffs and snarky responses, to a full out fist fight (though, for the stupid bastard, it’s more of a kicking fight) that left them with more bruises than both would like to count and bloody noses.

And that was how their relationship stayed, even though they were, ironically, part of the same friend group. Even though Luffy had asked them to get along, and Chopper pleaded for Zoro to stop fighting so much with the idiot, and Nami offered to take money off that non-existent loan he apparently owed her, and everyone he knew had desperately asked for them to be civil, they didn’t.

When Zoro realized what was happening, he tried, he had tried so damn hard to deny it, to fight it, to make it stop. But the more he saw the stupid idiot, the more he struggled to fight it, which was inevitable, unless he wanted to avoid his friends and family, and he wasn’t some shitty coward. He wasn’t going to abandon his friends or family just because of some stupid ass emotion that he shouldn’t have. Zoro never believed that he would ever fall in love.

It was the little things that the stupid idiot did, that made it so difficult. Like how he shared his meals, despite his own hunger, or how no matter how much he grumbled, he made a meal for Luffy whenever the brat asked. Or, it was how he would always forgive a person that did him wrong, or the fact he soothed the insecurities of people oh so easily and knew just what to say. It was the way he loved every single person he met with all his stupid feelings and somehow always knew what they needed, when they needed it, and why they needed it, no questions asked. Well, he did, for everyone except Zoro.

The little things became insignificant things, like the childish smile that was a little crooked he sometimes flashed whenever he got excited, or the way his eyes lit up when he cooked. Sometimes, it was the way his lips were gently wrapped around a cigarette or the simple fact that he straightened his tie when he was embarrassed or nervous. Before Zoro knew it, before he could stop it, he had memorized the insignificant habits of the shitty cook.

It got worse as the months went on, and Zoro began to feel jealous. He wasn’t sure when he had let things go so far, when all he did was argue with the stupid cook and refused to interact unless strictly necessary, but it started at some wild party that Luffy somehow got them all invited to. He was looking for the way to the kitchen to get another drink because, for some reason, the rooms were able to move in the house. Of course, of all the places he would wander into, he would wander into the bastard getting laid. Maybe that’s when Zoro realized that he had gone too far in, when he disgustingly thought it should’ve been him laying there next to the cook. It should’ve been him that was making him smile and giggle and just plain happy. But it wasn’t.

He left the party, ran away like a coward, away from this stupid, bullshit feeling he was never supposed to have, away from the disgusting thoughts, and the ugly feeling of jealousy and envy and fear and everything he was never supposed to feel. And, he was a fucking coward who ran from his friends and his family, shifting his focus on trying to find work, using the excuse that he was actually studying for exams, and he did. The couple weeks away felt like it helped, despite the whiny calls from Luffy. He got himself a paid internship, passed his exams without difficulties, and he felt confident that he had drowned the feelings, the thoughts, everything about the shitty cook.

Zoro was wrong.

It took one look, and the stupid cook looked like utter hell, most likely due to the hell called finals week along with his usual work ethnics. Yet Zoro thought he was beautiful. Beautiful. Never in his fucking life had he ever thought he would use that word to describe a person. It was disgusting, it was stupid, it was terrifying, but it felt so fucking good. The way his chest pooled with warmth at the sight of the man, the way he still remembered the small details of the cook’s hands, the way he was hit with nostalgia at the simple smell of cigarette smoke, and how his skin tingled whenever they brushed. Everything was so wrong but felt so right.

Weeks went past, and Zoro began to accept it, the feeling he had for the cook. They fought less, laughed together more. Zoro’s belief on love began to change. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe it was just his parents that were fucked up and he had been skewed by their failures. Maybe love was something he was meant to have, and it was great thing. And maybe, just maybe, Sanji would feel the same for him. The man gave it out to everyone who needed it, and maybe he would do the same for Zoro.

Nine months had passed since Zoro had met Sanji, and it was funny how months back, he would’ve scoffed at the thought of himself remembering such an insignificant detail. Zoro had planned on asking Sanji out. He had tickets to a cooking show, of some big shot that Sanji had gushed about and desperately wished to see in person. After a couple of saved paychecks and living on ramen cups and a single bag of rice, he managed to snag two fantastic seats close to the stage. He was going to confess, and his chest was bumping with a tingly excitement he’s never quite felt before yet welcomed thoroughly. He walked into their crew’s usual hang out and stopped short.

“I have not and will not ever be interested in men!” Sanji snarled, his eyes darkened with annoyance and anger at some poor sap, who had apparently been rather handsy and openly ignoring Sanji’s refusals. The cook went on to some ridiculous rant about being a ladies’ man and how great women were, but Zoro didn’t really hear it. He was too busy dealing with the sudden nausea that hit his stomach, the feeling of his chest being sliced apart, and his hopes and beliefs on the idea of love shattering along with it. He wanted to laugh. The tickets burned a hole within his pockets.

He was an idiot.

Zoro never believed he would ever fall in love, but because of his shitty luck, he did. And he fell for a man who would never love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, I wanted to write some depressing zosan. So here it is ladies and gents. First fic, let me know what's up.


End file.
